


The Kiss

by Kadorienne



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Deathfic, Flash Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-08
Updated: 2010-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Possible death story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kiss

"I told you I don't have the microfilm," Klaus said when they finished searching him.

The leader toyed with his gun. "But you know where it is."

The Major did not demur.

"Send the thief for it," the leader ordered. "If you aren't back in an hour, Eroica, or if you try any trickery, he is dead."

The Major hesitated, then let his shoulders slump in resignation. "Go and get it, Eroica."

Eroica looked at him, surprised. "I... I don't know where it is."

"Under the mattress. The last mattress we used," Klaus said, with clear embarrassment.

Dorian stared. The others leered.

Klaus grabbed the thief's arm and yanked him close and kissed him. Dorian's body tensed visibly when the Major's mouth opened against his, but Klaus held him close.

One of the gunmen yanked the thief away. "Enough of that. Get going."

"Do what he says," Klaus ordered. "Cooperate."

Dorian walked out the door, still agog. Once he was outside, he strode off purposefully, as if he knew exactly where he was going.

He didn't, of course, because he and the Major had never "used" a mattress together, and that kiss was their very first.

Dorian waited until he was out of sight before spitting out the microfilm the Major had left in his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Cassie Ingaben, Anne-Li, Grey Bard and Heather Sparrows for beta.


End file.
